Various multispeed power tools are known in the art. Several of the known arrangements suffer from one or more drawbacks, including difficulties in shifting the tool to operate in a different overall gear reduction ratio, and/or a relatively high part count in the tool. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved multispeed power tool.